Kalos: League of Fashionable Challenges
by Draco55
Summary: In a lttle house in a small town nestled in the mountains of a comparatively tiny island, there lives a sixteen year old boy. This is the beginning of his story. Also, disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. I only own my O.C.s. Rated M for language and slight sexual themes.
1. New People And a Furret

_ Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bz-._

"GET…THE…FUCK…UP! Otherwise, you will be late for your appointment with Professor Heartwood." A young woman, a young _promiscuous woman, _of the age of thirty sighed. She looked at the small white and brown ferret sleeping next to her. "Furret, do me a favor and go wake up my miserable excuse of a son."

"Fur… Fur… Furret."

The Furret scurried up the stairs. There was a muffled scream and back down came the Furret. With it came Drako.

Drako was about 5'5" and had an athlete's body. Not a bodybuilder, _athlete_. As in a slightly toned baseball player. He had shoulder-length black hair and wore red-colored contacts. He wore a black ensemble consisting of jeans, a sleeveless* T-shirt, and combat boots. He had a tattoo of a green music note on his neck, and also currently had a bite mark on his cheek.

"Why do you incessantly have Harvey** attack me to wake me up?"

His mother smirked as she looked at him. "You won't wake up any other way. Now get your lazy ass up to the lab."

"Damn whore," he mumbled as he walked out the door, ducking just in time to avoid getting hit on the head with a greasy frying pan.

He strolled through the town on his way up to the lab. For a Pokemon Research facility, it was pretty small. One story, and only about the size of a small restaurant. It was located on a hill in the center of town, so it was a bitch to get to. When he finally got there, he noticed a small crowd around the door. Out of the six people there (hey, I said it was a _small_ crowd didn't I?), he only recognized one. That one person was his best friend Alessa.

"Drako, glad you finally made it. Did Harvey bite you again?"

"Yeah. Damn whore has gotten vicious."

"You should really give your mom a break. She was only fourteen when she had you," Alessa said as she cleaned off the bite on Drako's face and bandaged it. Alessa was a fifteen year old and had a knack for healing. She had short black hair that kind of curled around her pixyish face. _Her_ ensemble, which was also black, consisted of a sleeveless turtleneck, a miniskirt, tattered leggings, and high-tops. She had a midnight-blue fedora and a black, star-shaped pin attached to her hat. "That has to have put a strain on her." She smirked at him as he huffed at her remark.

"Oh, yeah, well that's her fault. Look at you," he leaned in towards her and breathed in her ear, "you made it a couple of years, at least a couple of years, past her, and you're still a virgin."

Alessa paled in embarrassment. "You can't be talking. You're a sixteen year old _guy_, and you're still a virgin."

"Yeah, by choi-."

"Attention children! Attention! You will now come in to the lab and choose your starters."

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's by choice." He and Alessa walked with the others into the lab. Inside, they were greeted by a plump, middle-aged woman with curly brown hair.

"Hello children. As you know, you are all here to get a starting Pokemon. I am Heartwood, the Pokemon Professor. If you will step up to my desk, you'll see that there's seven pokeballs here, one for each of you. Now how many girls do we have here?"

"Two," Drako called out. Alessa and a girl who looked to be about thirteen stood up.

"Splendid. Why don't the two of you walk up to my desk and take your pick."

The two walked up to the desk to make their choices. Just like the Professor said, there were seven red and white balls on it, each with a different symbol.

"Each of those symbols stands for a different type of Pokemon. The fang stands for the Dragon type, the flame for the Fire type, the pink bell with the patched up crack on it is the Fairy type," she stopped as everyone in the room, with the exception of a couple, made a face. Once everyone had settled down, she continued. "The bent spoon and eye symbolize the Psychic type, the lightning bolt is Electric type, the purple bubbles are Poison's symbol, and lastly, the hammer is for Steel. Choose wisely, because I won't tell you who's in them."

The two girls looked at each other questioningly.

"Hey, why don't you pick first," Alessa said kindly.

"Thanks," the other girl said in a soft voice. She walked up to the desk and picked out a pokeball. It had the lightning bolt on it.

"Ah, excellent choice. A prior warning, that little one's feisty."

"Thank you."

Alessa stepped up next, her eyes already focused on the one she wanted. Slowly her hand reached out to take the ball containing the Fairy Pokemon.

"A delightful choice for a delightful young lady. Now then, who wants next pick?" The remaining five people's hands went up in the air. "Hmmm. How about you? Young man with the music note?"

Drako got up and advanced upon the desk. Not even pausing to think about it, he picked his Pokemon. After that, the pickings went by quickly. Mainly because Drako, Alessa, and the other girl weren't paying attention.

"Well now that you all have chosen your Pokemon, why don't you test them out in battle? We can add my assistant to make eight people, one of the acceptable numbets for a tournament. How about it?"

Everyone agreed, so the Professor divided them into battling partners.

*Sleeveless in this means the sleeves were cut off.

**Harvey is the name of the Furret. However, Drako's mom refuses to call him as such.


	2. The First Battle: Drako vs GMO

Drako and his opponent were the first battling pair. They stepped up to the regulation battlefield and sized up each other. Drako's opponent was a male who appeared to be about twelve years old and had spiky brown hair.

"Heh, you're weak," he said in a nasally voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"An asshole," Drako retorted.

The brunette boy's face grew red. "No, I am Gary Motherfucking Oak, and I plan on being King of the Leagues."

"Not gonna happen."

The two tossed their pokeballs in the air. Gary's pokemon was a quadrupedal pokemon, white on top, dark grey on bottom. It's eyes were sunk deep in it's skull and were rimmed in black. It had small grey feet, and a single spike on it's head. It was covered in craters: two on it's back, four on it's head. It was an Aron. Drako's was a small bipedal pokemon with what appeared to be a blue helmet on it's head with two orange spikes coming out of it. The pokemon had small arms and two legs that were semi-attached together.

Alessa shrieked in joy. "Awesome Drako, your starter is Shiny!"

Gary shrugged. "It don't* matter, my Aron will crush your stupid Ralts."

Heartwood slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here, these are Pokedexes, they'll tell you anything you need to know about any Pokemon you have or have had in your possession." She handed them each a custom colored Pokedex. Drako's was black, Alessa's pink. The thirteen year old girl got a blue/ yellow one.

Drako and Gary Motherfucking Oak scanned their respective Pokemon quickly before beginning the battle.

"This battle will be between Drako and Gary Oak!"

"Yo Prof, it's Gary _Motherfucking_ Oak. Get it right bitch."

"Shut up. Let the battle begin."

"O.k. Ralts let's start things off. Use Magical Leaf!"

"Raaaaaalts!" Glowing green leaves shimmered into being around her head. Ralts lifted her arms up and made a pushing motion at Aron, sending the multitude of leaves rushing at Aron.

Gary was quick to react. "Aron, use your Dig to dodge."

"Arron!" Aron buried his head into the ground and seemingly ate the dirt. Soon he was deep underground, and Ralts' leaves were sent flying over the hole.

"Hah, suck my balls! Now wrap things up!"

"I ain't sucking nothing, and neither is Ralts. Teleport away!"

Ralts' eyes flashed and as Aron came up out of the ground, she disappeared in a multitude of upwards flashes of light and reappeared across the battlefield in the same way. She removed her hand from her forehead where she had put it before teleporting. She smirked as her Magical Leaf attack from before whistled around her, aiming for Aron. The leaves hit it and sent it sprawling. Small incisions appeared on it's shell, armor, thing appeared.

"What! Impossible!" Gary was flabbergasted. "How could that attack do that!?"

Drako laughed at him. "Don't you know, Magical Leaf is an attack that never misses. If it does, it'll just chase the Pokemon, or wait for a chance to hit it. And you say you're going to be the King of the Leagues? Good job Ralts, now use Magical Leaf, and speed them up with your Confusion attack."

Ralts' eyes glowed blue as the leaves appeared around her. They sped at Aron again, but this time they were much faster and edged with blue.

"Aron quick, use Roar and blow them away!"

Aron opened his mouth and let out a vicious roar, scaring birds from the trees. Ralts just smiled and disappeared, simultaneously appearing behind Aron.

"Aron, turn around and use Iron Head."

"Focus Blast."

Aron's head glowed silver; he turned around and charged at Ralts, who had retreated back a ways. Ralts put her hands together and started charging a multicolored orb in between them. She stood there and took the super-effective Iron Head attack and put her hands to Aron's head. She released the energy built up in the orb, and it exploded into a large blast, destroying part of the ground Aron was standing on, and leaving Aron in a charred heap.

"The winner is Drako and Ralts."

Drako walked over to Ralts and picked her up. He then walked over to the sidelines to wait with Alessa till her battle.

Drako's Party:

**Ralts:**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast


	3. Poison vs The Ninja

"The next battle will be between Aeron and my assistant Amanda."

Aeron was a white male of around 5'8'' who had wispy brown hair. And glasses. He wore a blue hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. Amanda was a small girl, probably around 5' with long black hair. She had tanned* skin, a small (nearly nonexistent) chest, looked to be about sixteen, and wore primarily black.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Let's go, Froakie." Amanda sent out a blue frog Pokemon with a white scarf around his neck.

Aeron tossed his pokeball to release a purple bat with big ears, no eyes, and to spikes coming out of it's rear end. Aeron pulled out his green Pokedex and scanned it, finding it to be a Zubat.

"Froakie, use Hydro Pump."

"Fro." Froakie sent a high-powered beam of water at it's opponent.

"Zubat, dodge and the use Brave Bird and edge it with a Steel Wing!"

"Zubat. Zuu." Zubat flew up into the air, then dove down, covered in a burning energy. When she pulled out of the dive, the energy turned into a harsh blue and she had silvered wings.

"Hah, you suck. Froakie use Bounce. Then come down with a Hydro Pulse."

Froakie curled up into a ball and jumped up into the air right before Zubat hit it. Then he fell down onto Zubat, squashing it into the ground. He jumped back into the air and released another water beam. This one, however, was shot through with black. The beam slammed into Zubat, making it an auto knockout, henceforth to be known as an AKO.

"Zubat is unable to battle! That means Froakie and Amanda are the winners."

Kricketots chirped. "Zubat return." More chirping.

"Froakie come back. Your Zubat has potential. Too bad you don't. Fucking loser." She walked over to sit on the victor's bench.

"Well that just happened," Professor Heartwood said, sounding mildly amused.

Tanned means Mexican

Author's note:

I am not racist. I do not mean to sound offensive to any race. I describe things in the nicest way that I possibly can. Also, Amanda is based on a real friend of mine, and that is an exact description of her.

Combo moves:

Hydro Pulse: Hydro Pump+ Dark Pulse

Drako's Party:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast


	4. Fat Guy vs Gay Guy

"The next battle will be between Anthony and Phlaire."

Anthony was a fat guy who looked to be about 5'9'' with black hair. Phlaire…was strange. Very, very _strange_. He was dressed in a red suit and had red hair and red glasses.

"Hah, I'll burn you up… with style!" Phlaire sent out his Pokemon. It was a red, bipedal Pokemon with puckering lips and a large, highly bumpy head. "A-right, a Magbyyyyyyy!"

"Whatever, Dragon trumps all." Anthony sent out his Pokemon. It was a blue bipedal Pokemon that faintly resembled a dinosaur. It had large teeth and a white, bone-like structure on it's head and running down a small part of it's back. "Bagon, awesome!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Bagon start things off with Dragon Dance!"

"Baaa…gon!" Bagon started stomping around, biting anything in reach. As he did, he gained a fiery red and black aura. Slowly, Bagon calmed down and the aura went inside of his body.

"Huh. So what. Magby use, uh... Okay use Iron Tail!"

"Mag." Magby turned around, revealing a stubby tail that was glowing silver. He backflipped through the air and brought his tail down on Bagon's skull. There was a brief pause, then… "Byyyyyy!"

"Hah, our turn. Use Crunch."

Bagon's teeth turned black and lengthened. He ran at Magby, who was still cradling his hurt tail, and chomped (crunched) down on his head. Then he released it.

"O.k. Bagon, use Dragon Dance. A lot."

"Let him."

Bagon rampaged for a whole two and a half minutes. Magby just sat there nursing both his head and tail.

"O.k. Bagon, now we're unstoppable!"

Phlaire just smirked as he looked at Anthony. "Now seems like a decent time for a Power Swap."

Magby glowed white and glared at Bagon. A red and black aura came out of Bagon and entered Magby. Then a white aura went from Magby into Bagon.

"Now, use all that massive attack you just gained and channel it into a Cross-Chop."

Magby crossed his arms and ran at Bagon. He uncrossed his arms and hit him on the head, dealing massive damage.

"Ba. Ba. Bagon." Bagon keeled over and died. Excuse me, I mean _**fainted**_ as quite obviously you have to literally be _buried alive_ (c. Arceus and the Jewel of Life) for you to die.

"Well. The winners are Phlaire and Magby."

"Fuck yeah. Style is the best! If you have style, then you'll always win!"

"So your win was a fluke," Alessa said as she pushed Phlaire out of her way, "cause you sure as _fuck_ don't have no style."

"Um, anyway. The last battle will be between Alessa and Zenaere."

Zenaere, the thirteen year old, and Alessa squared off. Zenaere was all of four and a half feet tall and was so skinny that if she lost any weight, she'd be emaciated. She had on a vivid blue T-shirt, bright yellow shorts, and had hair dyed green. Both she and Alessa sent up their Pokeballs.

Author's note:

Cliffhanger! Be prepared, there will be a few in this story. Also, I am so sorry for the wait. I had absolutely no access to a computer. I should be able to start updating again. Hopefully.

Combo moves:

N/A

Drako's Party:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast


	5. Lobster

Zenaere's pokémon was a yellow bipedal thing with some black stripes on it. He had large forearms and a plug on his head. Alessa's pokémon was a big blue ball of a pokémon with mouse ears and another big blue ball at the end of her thin, black, zigzaggedy tail.

"Elekid!" the yellow pokémon exclaimed.

"Azu, Azurill," said the blue one.

"Well now, a sudden turn of events folks! Let... the... battle... BEGIN!"

"Azurill, start off strong with Belly Drum!"

Gary Motherfucking Oak started laughing from the sidelines. "Start strong, HAH! How is that starting strong!? Belly Drum lowers the user's health when it's used."

Drako was quick to defend. "It also maximizes the attack stat. So she _is_ starting strong. Literally."

Zenaere looked worried. "I bet Azurill must have Huge Power and physical moves. Quick, Elekid use Thunder!"

"Ele." Elekid turned away.

"Oh, I warned her, didn't I."

"Uh, Elekid, what are you doing?" Zenaere asked the pokémon. Elekid looked at her then looked at Azurill, who was using her tail to drum on her belly, wincing each time she did. Elekid raised his arms and started rotating them at high speeds. He released a massive thunderbolt (or, more accurately, a massive _lightning _bolt). But instead of hitting Azurill, it hit Alessa!

"Ow," she said as she fell to the ground in a charred heap, only to be helped back up by Drako.

"I think it would be a good time to forfeit Elekid," Drako said, not unkindly, looking at Zenaere. "I'm not trying to sound mean, but it'd be better than others getting hurt."

"I understand. I'm sorry Alessa. Elekid, return." Zenaere hung her head.

"Hey, don't look so down kid. Just give it some time," Alessa said, looking at her. "Come on, it'll be fine."

Zenaere looked at Alessa and Drako with tears in her eyes and went to sit on the losers bench.

"Well that was a rather... _anticlimactic_ end to a rather well Round One."

Amanda walked over to Professor Heartwood and ripped the microphone out of her hands. "Shut up woman. Anyways, Round Two's matchups will be Drako versus Phlaire, and then Alessa and I. You have till 4:30 to prepare."

As everyone else used the allotted time to head home and inform their families about what was going on, Drako and Alessa decided to use the time to help Zenaere with her Elekid problem. They walked over to where she was sitting by herself, Drako still supporting Alessa, and sat down. Zenaere looked at them, tears still in her eyes.

"I am sorry about Elekid. I don't know what's wrong. He wasn't listening to me, so maybe I'm not good enough to-"

"I'm stopping you right there," Drako said. "Never _ever_ doubt yourself. If you do, that's when you become 'not good enough'."

"Sure you couldn't control Elekid. Sure just got fried by a lightning bolt. Sure I feel like that lobster I had for dinner last night. Drako, remind me never to eat lobster again."

"Will do," he said as he jotted it down in a little black notebook that he pulled out of thin air.

"Sure you had to forfeit Elekid to make sure he wouldn't spontaneously attack someone else. Do you know what that means?"

Zenaere looked down. "I suck?"

"No, it means you just need time to grow. Not by yourself, but with Elekid."

"You really think that will work?"

"I know it will."

Zenaere looked up, a spark of confidence in her eyes. "Can I, no._ May_ I go with you on your journey?"

Drako and Alessa smiled.

"Yes. You can."

They spent the rest of the time making plans.

* * *

Author's note:

So not much of a cliffhanger. I decided to double update it to make up for my lack of updates. I'll try updating more. Also, no spoilers for the moves.

* * *

Combo Moves:

N/A

* * *

Drako's Team:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Team:

**Azurill (f):**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: ?, ?, ?, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Team:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	6. Round Two FIGHT!

"O.k. everyone, so I'm back in control," Professor Heartwood said into the microphone as she shot a glare at Amanda. Amanda just smirked at her. "The next battle will be between Drako and Phlaire. Battle begin."

"Magby, burn 'em... with _style_!"

"Ralts. Actually, nah. Zardevoira, no mercy!"

"Magby, start things off with Iron Tail!"

"Use Teleport."

Magby's tail started glowing silver and he ran at Zardevoira. All she did was raise her hand to her forehead and disappear, reappearing behind Magby.

"Use Confusion."

"Ralts." Her eyes glowed blue, and Magby cried out in pain.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!"

Little yellow tweety birds briefly appeared around Magby's head. His head glowed white, and he slammed it against the wall of the lab.

"Well that was nice. Zardevoira, full power Focus Blast. Give it your one hundred percent."

"Ralts." She put her hands together at her side and turned into them, and started powering up the multicolored orb. It kept fluctuating in size, but as she poured more focus into it (heh, heh get it. _Focus_. It's funny.), it stopped fluctuating as much. She released the orb and it exploded into a beam. A very large, very destructive beam. It hit Magby in he face (he'd just turned around) but didn't stop there. It continued past Magby and hit the lab. A little. Not much. The entire lab was just reduced to dust, no big deal.

"What... did... you... _DO!?_ I'll kill you!" Heartwood dropped her microphone and lunged at Drako. However, a fist in the face was more than enough to drop her.

"Stupid woman," Amanda sighed. "It's me and Alessa now. Froakie, come out."

"Azurill, shine like a star. Oh, on second thought, Imma call you you Twinkle! Shine like a star!"

"Azuzu."

"Frooo."

"Twinkle, start strong, use Belly Drum!"

"Froakie use Hydro Pump!"

"Bounce above it using your tail! Then hit it with an Aqua Tail!"

"Take it."

"Wrong move. Switch. Super Rough."

While Twinkle was drumming on her belly, Froakie powered up a high-pressure beam of water and shot it at Twinkle. She (Twinkle) used her tail to bounce above it, then came down on the last of the water. That water was wrapped around Twinkle's tail, joining the water already collected on it. She ran at Froakie and swung it around it with a large wave. Then, she started glowing with a red aura and began hitting the Froakie with her tail repeatedly.

"Froakie, Bounce your way out of it."

"No! Superpower!"

Froakie curled up into a ball, but before he could jump into the air, Twinkle flipped and rammed her glowing red tail onto Froakie's head.

"Froakie. Damn. Return." Froakie was absorbed into the ball. "That means Drako and Alessa will be moving onto the final round. Upon completion of the final round, we will have a losers cup. Are the two of you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Me-n-Twinkle are rearing to go."

"Then run. Burn the energy. You'd better make this a good battle though."

"You know it," Alessa said, flashing him a smile, garnering a smirk out of Drako.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

Author's note:

In case it's not obvious, the first part of this is all battles. The real _story_ story will begin once the battles are done with. Also, there's gonna be a lot of references. Twinkle and Zardevoira were healed off-screen in case you were wondering. Zardevoira is the name that I chose for my Gardevoir in my starterlocke of Pokémon X where I just used starters as my team. Though I did exploit loopholes.

* * *

Combo moves:

Super Rough- Superpower+ Play Rough

* * *

Drako's Party:

**Zardevoira (f) [Ralts]:**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Party:

**Twinkle (f) [Azurill]:**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Party:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


	7. Drako&Alessa The final battle commences

"Magical Leaf."

"Aqua Tail."

Zardevoira sent glowing green leaves at Twinkle, but they were stopped by her water covered tail.

"Huh. Time to step it up a notch," Drako said with a grin. "Zardevoira use Teleport."

"While he's stalling, Twinkle, power-up using your Belly Drum. Then use Play Rough when Zardevoira reappears."

"Focus Blast."

Twinkle started drumming on her belly while Zardevoira was teleporting around, focusing up the customary orb. When Zardevoira finally stopped, Twinkle ran at her and started to pummel her with her tail. Zardevoira put up a quick stop to that by causing her Focus Blast to focus BLAST Twinkle's tail away.

"Meanie!"

"Hey, just cause you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm going easy on you."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaay."

"Zardevoira, Confusion Leaf."

"Twinkle, Marine Rough Tail."

Zardevoira raised her arms to summon her leaves and sped them at the perpetrator who called Drako gay. Besides the customary green glow, they were edged with blue. Twinkle ran at the perp with a water-covered tail. Needless to say, Gary Motherfucking Oak got his nose Gary Motherfucking _Broke_.

"O.k. where were we?" Drako asked once the Pokémon were back on the battlefield.

"I was just about to win," Alessa said with a smug grin.

"Not happening."

"It's five-thirty. You're coming over for dinner. Dinner's at six. I live half-an-hour away. Super Rough... _Tail!_"

"Magical Mind's Blast."

Twinkle ran at Zardevoira with her tail glowing red and covered in water. Zardevoira just stood there summoning the orb and surrounding it with green glowing leaves. Twinkle got up to Zardevoira and was right about to throw the first tail punch when Zardevoira put her hand to her forehead and teleported away. The next moment, Twinkle was on her back with a storm of leaves surrounding her and a multicolored orb situated in her gut. When the attack stopped and the dust cleared, Twinkle was unconscious.

"Twinkle is unable to battle. The battle, and tournament go to Drako and Zardevoira. Also, Alessa brought up a good point," Amanda said.

"I did?" Alessa asked Drako.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"It is getting on toward dinner time, so we'll have the Loser's Cup tomorrow morning. Now, get the **_FUCK_** of my property!"

Everyone ran.

"Well," Amanda said smugly, "I can still clear a room. Or, rather, a lack of one."

* * *

Author's note:

So, short for a final battle, but they were leveled up from the starting level. And the way I see it is that combining moves would boost the moves power.

* * *

Combo Moves:

Confusion Leaf: Confusion+ Magical Leaf

Marine Rough Tail: Aqua Tail+ Play Rough

Magical Mind's Blast: Magical Leaf+ Confusion+ Focus Blast+ (optional) Teleport

Super Rough Tail: Superpower+ Play Rough+ Aqua Tail

* * *

Drako's Team:

**Ralts (f):**

Nature: Modest

Ability: Synchronize

Moveset: Teleport, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Focus Blast

* * *

Alessa's Team:

**Azurill (f):**

Nature: Adamant

Ability: Huge Power

Moveset: Superpower, Play Rough, Aqua Tail, Belly Drum

* * *

Zenaere's Team:

**Elekid (m):**

Nature: Serious

Ability: Vital Spirit

Moveset: Thunder, ?, ?, ?


End file.
